Many of the existing guiding light devices are used for illumination and advertisement, while only a few of them are used for creation of atmosphere. Those existing guiding light devices for illumination, advertisement and creation of atmosphere are usually installed in a rather high position above the ground. Therefore, it is difficult to reach and easily move those devices without using any assisting tools.